Satan's Friend and an Illusionist Back From the Depths of Hell
by Nikku Itah
Summary: Mukuro seems to have fallen for Tsuna's childhood friend, Azulia. He shows more emotion around her and clings to her a lot. Azulia doesn't know what to make of the situation. She doesn't think of Mukuro as annoying, she doesn't hate his company(even though Tsuna is afraid of it), and she's actually quite fond of him also. But are these feelings like Mukuro's?
1. Chapter I - I Don't Know

"Azulia!" Tsuna called.

"What?!" Azulia yelled from upstairs. She sounded pissed.

Tsuna flinched a bit. Azulia looked like a demon when she was angry. She _was_ a demon, but still. He didn't want to go check on her.

"You're such a wuss, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said from the table. "Why don't you just go up there and ask what's bothering her?"

"B-but-" Tsuna started.

Reborn kick him into the hallway and aimed his gun at him.

"If you don't go up there right now," he smiled, "I'll shoot you with the Dying Will Bullet. And God knows that you have no regrets right now."

Tsuna shrieked. _He's smiling, but his eyes definitely aren't! _"F-fine!" He started up the stairs. Slowly. Tsuna heard the gun click behind him.

"Hurry up." Reborn wasn't smiling anymore, but glaring at him.

A chill ran down Tsuna's spine. He ran up the stairs to his room.

"Azulia!"

She turned around slowly. Her black long hair hid her face and only showed one of her eyes, which seemed to be glowing red. Tsuna shrieked again, this time louder.

"THE GRUDGE!" He cowered on the ground.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Azulia got up and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "What do you want?" Her eyes returned to their navy blue color.

Tsuna looked up at his childhood friend. "B-breakfast is ready. Did you just wake up?" Azulia was always like this when she woke up too early.

"Yeah. I wasn't supposed to, but a blow to the head woke me up." She rubbed the back of her head and squinted one eye in pain.

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "How did _that_ happen?!"

"I just rolled out of your bed."

He laughed a bit. "You're so clumsy."

Azulia turned her head away from him and made a face. "Says Dame-Tsuna."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, Azulia." Bianchi said across the table..

"Hmm?" Azulia lifted her miso soup and sipped.

"Can you do something about _that?"_ Bianchi pointed towards a purple mist gathering behind the house's gate.

It was Mukuro.

"Wah!" Tsuna exclaimed. He nearly knocked his miso soup, but Azulia steadied it.

"Don't waste it now. It tastes delicious." She sipped hers again.

"How can you be so calm about this? It's _Mukuro!_ Mukuro!" He screamed at them. He crouched on the ground. "Ahhh... What should I do...? What if he wants to fight today...?"

"Will he really?" Azulia asked. "Although he says that your body will soon be his..." She choked on her miso soup. "He's never actually -COUGH COUGH- done it yet so -COUGH- don't you think he's a good guy now?" She coughed three more times.

The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Tsuna's mom shut off the water and wiped her hands on her apron. Then she ran to the door.

"Wao." Azulia covered her mouth. "I mean, wow. He used the front door." She sipped the last of her miso soup.

"No way," Tsuna said. "This is Mukuro we're talking about here. He would be morphing in right now."

"Really...?" Azulia put her dishes in the sink and washed them.

"Azulia-chan?" Tsuna's mom peeked from the hallway. "There's a boy here who wants to see you. " She looked back at the door. "Ah, sorry. Please come in. Really? Okay."

Azulia made a face. It looked like Tsuna's mom was talking to herself. "I'm off," she said to Tsuna and the others.

Bianchi, Reborn, and Fuuta looked at her, but said nothing. Lambo and I-Pin were playing as usual so they didn't hear her... as usual.

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed once more. "You're going?! With Mukuro?!"

Azulia nodded calmly. "Why?"

"That's-" Reborn kicked his head. "OW!" Tsuna spun around at Reborn. "Reborn! What was that for?!"

"You shouldn't interrupt girls in love, Tsuna." Bianchi said. She whipped her head back. Azulia saw sparkles behind her, but she quickly snapped out of it.

"Love?" Azulia was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed for the last time. "Azulia's in love with Mukuro?!"

"No, that's not-" Azulia started.

"Indeed, she is." said a voice behind her. Azulia looked up.

"Mukuro."

"Wah! He appeared!"

"More importantly," Azulia said, "who's in love with who now?"

"Kufufufu. You and me, Azulia." Mukuro smiled down at her. She was still looking up at him."Who else?" He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Ahh!" Tsuna blushed madly.

"Why are _you_ blushing?" Reborn asked. "You're not the one who was kissed."

Tsuna covered his eyes and turned the other way. "I'm not used to this type of thing!"

"Hoh." Azulia was amuzed. "So Tsuna's innocent."

He spun around. "Like you're not!"

"I'm not." Shock and doom showed in Tsuna's face. He blushed madly again. "I'm kidding."

"Gah! Azulia, that's not funny!"

"You face expressions are priceless. Well, not as priceless as Mihashi's." Azulia laughed just thinking about it.

"Well," Mukuro interrupted, "if you're done with Azulia, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll be taking her."

"Oh~." Bianchi blushed, but you could tell she was thinking of something else that was making her blush. "Eloping, huh?"

"Who's eloping?" Azulia said back.

Bianchi didn't pay attention. "Let's do the same, Reborn!" She leaped at him, but he dodged her, making her bump into Tsuna. Together, they tumbled on the floor. "Get out of my way, Dame-Tsuna." She hit him.

"Ow!" Tsuna held his head. "Why is it my fault?"

Mukuro lifted Azulia and headed out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Azulia asked Mukuro. He was still carrying her.

"Somewhere," he answered.

"Aren't you tired?" They had been walking for about half an hour. Well, at least Mukuro was. "You can put me down now."

"No way." He stopped walking and buried his head in her abdomen.

Azulia didn't say anything.

Azulia knew how Mukuro felt about her. He was honest about it, almost like he wanted everyone to know he was in love with her. Azulia never accepted his love though. She didn't know how she felt about him yet. It was too sudden for her. Even now, her body and mind was getting used to what was happening.

_My heart didn't even "THUMP" or anything when he buried his head in my stomach,_ she thought._Is this what you call "taking advantage of"?_

She looked around her, at the scenery. They had stopped in front of a lake. Her back was facing it though. Mukuro was facing the path through the park. The sun was starting to light the world up, but it was still a little early so not that many people were here yet. Only joggers and people with dogs. It was quiet.

Azulia looked down at Mukuro. He didn't say anything. He was still in her abdomen, smiling to himself. His eyes were closed, so it looked like he was sleeping.

"Are you sleeping?" She asked him.

"Kufufufu. No." He continued walking.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I don't know." he replied.

"Hah? I thought you said 'somewhere' earlier."

"I did, but I didn't know where."

"Here's fine. Put me down already."

He put her down. On his face he wore his usual smile. _Man, he loves to smile,_ Azulia thought.

"What?" He stepped a little closer to her. "You're staring at me so intently."

"Am I?" She stepped back. He grabbed her hand.

"Don't run. And yes, you are staring." He stared at her too. "Hey," he started.

"What?" Azulia knew what he wanted though.

"Can I kiss you?"

"No." she replied.

"Kufufufu." He smiled. "Why not? I love you."

She didn't say anything. "That won't matter if I don't," she finally replied.

"Don't you feel the same, Azulia?" Mukuro asked with a smile still plastered on his face.

_Man,_ Azulia thought._This guy must have practiced smiling. _"I... I don't know." she replied.

Silence swept over them. The wind blew and whipped Azulia's cloak hood back, unleashing her long, black, wavy hair. It fluttered in all directions behind her. The wind passed and her bangs returned to their place, as well as the rest of her hair.

Mukuro broke the silence. "Kufufufu. That's fine." He let go of her hand. "You'll be mine soon."

"Don't get cocky." Azulia replied.

"Kufufufu. You are mine," he walked away and looked back before becoming completely enveloped in his purple mist, "as I am yours."


	2. Chapter II - A War Starts

_"You are mine, as I am yours."_

_That's what I said to her, _Mukuro thought as he sat on the torn-up couch in his base._She will be. If she falls for someone else, which I _highly_doubt, I'll just steal her away from him. I'm capable of that. If she still doesn't love me, I'll make her love me. She fall for me. You'll fall for me, Azulia. _He smirked. _You'll fall for me, _he kissed the rose pendant that hung on a silver chain around his neck, _because I love you more than anyone else in the world._

MM looked at Mukuro with an annoyed look on her face. "Hey," she asked the others, "isn't Mukuro-chan acting weird?"

"Is he?" Chikusa looked at Mukuro. Ken, Fran, and Chrome looked too.

"He is! I just know he is! Ever since he came back from wherever he went in the morning he's been kissing that rose pendant." MM studied the pendant. She couldn't quite see it. All she could make out were the outlines of the rose.

"Why don't you go ask him then?" Fran said in his usual monotone voice.

"I was!" she snapped at him.

After she was a few feet away from them, Ken said, "Women sure are scary." He looked at Chrome. "Well, not you, byun."

"Mukuro-chan," MM said as she approached Mukuro. He looked up at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's wrong?

"What do you mean?" Mukuro asked her.

"You've been acting weird ever since you came back. Where did you go?"

"I went to see someone." He replied as he kissed the rose pendant again.

MM's face immediately turned sour, but it went back to normal in an instant. "I've been wondering for a while now, but where did you get that pendant? You couldn't have possibly bought it yourself. Did a girl give it to you?" She glanced at Chrome, who wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, because I asked for it." He chuckled to himself.

MM's eyes widened in shock. "YOU wanted it?"

"Yes." He made an attempt to get up and MM got off him. "I have to see someone so if you'll excuse me." he said to MM.

She watched as he walked out of the room. Then she went up to Chrome.

"Was it YOU who gave Mukuro-chan that pendant?" she hissed.

"I didn't give Mukuro-sama anything." Chrome replied.

"A pendant?" Ken said. "Mukuro-san wears a necklace, byun?"

"I never noticed," Chikusa said.

"Me neither," MM said. "Until today. He said that a girl gave it to him."

Chrome glanced sideways. _Azulia-chan..._

MM looked at her. "Do you know who it is?" Chrome looked back at her.

"Even if you know who it is, what are you gonna do about it, byun?" Ken asked.

"That's obvious, isn't it?" She placed her hands on his hips. "I'm going to teach this girl a lesson for getting close to my Mukuro-chan!"

"If Master accepted the gift then this must be an important person." Fran said. "To him, most likely."

"What are you saying? Mukuro-chan wouldn't give a crap about other people." MM retorted.

"How often is it that Master accepts other people's gifts?" Fran said back. MM opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Anyway," she started again, "You!" She glared at Chrome. "You turned your head earlier when I said that some girl gave the pendant to Mukuro-chan." She stepped closer to her. "Who is it?"

"Azulia-chan," Chrome replied instantly.

MM paused. "That was a quick response coming from you. So you feel the same as I do, huh?" Chrome didn't say anything. "Well, time to go see that woman."


	3. Chapter III - Small Talk

Wow! Thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews, guys! I didn't think I'd get any after such a short time! I'm surprised that there are still people who sort of like this story, because this was written when I was in middle school and is one of my . . . less-liked-by-the-author stories.

But anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Azulia!" Tsuna pulled off her blanket. "It's already afternoon!"<p>

Azulia opened one eye and stared at him. Then she closed it again.

"Wake up! My mom's worried about you."

Azulia got up. She stared at Tsuna. He could tell she was a little irritated. She yawned and got up to stretch.

"What happened between you and Mukuro?" Tsuna asked. Azulia looked at him. "Ever since you came back yesterday afternoon from wherever you two went you've been acting... a little weird." Azulia said nothing. "You didn't say anything the whole time you were with us, and you weren't even with us that long. After five minutes of being downstairs with us you left to my room and slept the whole afternoon to right now. If I hadn't woke you up you probably would've slept through the whole day."

"There's nothing wrong with me. Mukuro just said something weird to me."

It's been only one day since Mukuro claimed Azulia as his. _"You are mine, as I am yours."_ When he said that, her heart pounded.

_I wonder if I'm the type that likes to be shackled down_, Azulia wondered. _What do they call these types of people again? Ah, right. Masochists._ She gasped. _Am I a masochist?_

"Something weird? Like what?" Tsuna asked. Azulia looked at him, and grinned. "W-what?"

"You'll blush if I tell you though. Since you're innocent and all."

"Wha-"

"He just said that I belong to him," she closed her eyes, "and that he belongs to me."

Tsuna stared at her. "You know, Azulia," he paused.

"What?" She opened her eyes.

"It seems like...," His voice drifted.

"What?" Azulia asked again.

"It's just," He looked the other way and didn't say anything.

"_What?_" she said more menacingly.

"Mukuro seems like he's really in love with you."

Azulia's eyes widened in shock. Tsuna didn't seem like the type of person to say that. He had no experience in love after all.

"I know I have no experience in love whatsoever, but," he paused again, "but for some reason, I just think that."

Azulia didn't say anything. Tsuna didn't say anything either. He knew what she was feeling right now. "Are you thinking about... those two?"

"'Those two'?"

"Your previous boyfriends." Azulia flinched. "I know you were scarred by them, since I was there."

"Boyfriends?" Azulia gasped. She looked at the door. Mukuro stared at them.

"M-Mukuro," Azulia stammered.

"Tsu-kun!" Tsuna's mother called from downstairs. "Lunch is ready!"

"O-okay!" he called back. "Be there in a minute!" He looked at Azulia. "I guess I'll leave you two alone for now." He stood from the bed, walked past Mukuro, carefully, and closed the door.


	4. Chapter IV - Realization

Chapter IV ~ Realization

"How long have you been there?" Azulia asked.

"Around the time Sawada Tsunayoshi started siding with me," he replied.

"Siding with you?"

"'Mukuro seems like he's really in love with you.' That time." He smiled. "I was beginning to think that he was a rival."

"Why would you think that?" Azulia asked. "Because we're childhood friends?"

Mukuro kept smiling. "I guess you could say that. After all, he knows you more than I do." He stopped smiling. "About your boyfriends, for example."

Azulia froze. "S-so what?"

"I," he sat down on the bed, "also want to know about it."

Azulia looked at him, in his eyes, which stared back at her. She averted her gaze. _If I... tell him... _She looked back at Mukuro.

"I...," She stopped herself. She spoke again. "I..." She sighed and looked away.

Mukuro looked at her. "What's wrong?" He put both of his hands on each side of her cheek and lifted her face. His eyes widened. Azulia looked like she was about to cry. She touched one of his hands and closed her eyes. No tears came out.

"It's nothing," she whispered.

The door swung open. Gokudera stood at the doorway. He looked surprised at first, but his face immediately turned sour.

"What the hell are you doing in Juudaime's room, Mukuro?!" he snapped.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun!" came Tsuna's voice as he was climbing the stairs. "Don't go up there yet!"

"What's this bastard doing in your room, Juudaime? And he's with Azulia-san too!"

"It's fine. There's nothing to worry about!"

"No it's not! This guy tried to take over your body once and he's still trying!"

"It's fine!" Tsuna nearly yelled.

Gokudera flinched. "Well, i-if Juudaime says so then... it must be."

Tsuna turned around. "Sorry for interrupting you two."

"It's fine," Mukuro said. He got up. "I was about to go anyways." Azulia looked at him. "Since it seems like I'm not welcome here anymore." He returned Azulia's gaze. Then he bent down and kissed her. Azulia's eyes widened and she stopped breathing.

"Wah!" Tsuna covered his eyes.

"What the hell-" Gokudera started.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro chuckled as he pulled back. "So Azulia holds her breath when kissing, huh?"

Azulia blushed. "I do not!"

"Kufufufu. See you again." He disappeared as his usual purple mist enveloped him.

The moment he vanished, Azulia's eyes lowered in sadness. Tsuna noticed this and said to Gokudera, "Let's leave her alone for while."

"Ah, sure," he glanced at Azulia, "but are you sure you don't wanna talk to her?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I'll talk to her later. I think she's sorting out things in her head right now." He urged Gokudera out the door. "Let's go."

Azulia still sat in Tsuna's bed. She put her head on the wall. _I wonder if I should tell him..._ She got up and went downstairs.

"Azulia-chan!"

Azulia looked up. "Nana-san." She got on the ground and bowed. "Tsunayoshi said that you were worried about me. I'm very sorry if I have caused you a lot of trouble. Please forgive me."

"Oh...," Tsuna's mother put a hand on her cheek. "Oh my, Azulia-chan. Please get up." She smiled."We've known each other for about 11 years. Please stop being so formal. I'm not upset either. I was just worried. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I feel much better than I was yesterday," she smiled back, "but I wasn't sick. I was just brooding over something."

"Well, if there's anything I can do then feel free to come to me anytime." She laughed sweetly. "Or you can go to Tsu-kun if that makes you more comfortable."

Azulia laughed back. "Thank you, Nana-san."

"Welcome back," Tsuna greeted as she sat next to him at the table.

"I'm back." Azulia smiled at him.

"Azulia's a sleepyhead!" Lambo said in a sing-song voice. "She woke up later than Lambo-san!"

"Lambo!" I-pin yelled. "That's not a nice thing to say to Azulia-san! Apologize!"

"It's fine, I-Pin. That's not an insult worth getting angry over," Azulia replied as she set her plate down on the table.

"Woah!" Tsuna exclaimed. "You already finished it?!"

"Of course." Azulia licked the corner of her mouth. "I always finish first."

"And Dame-Tsuna always finishes last." Reborn chimed in.

"That's because something always happens as I'm eating!" Tsuna shot back.

Azulia got up. She looked down at Tsuna. Tsuna looked back at her. She smiled. "I'll be at the park where we met Aria-san."

"Wait, Azulia-" Tsuna reached out. He stopped himself. _She wants to talk_, he thought.

Azulia put her dishes in the sink and pulled up her sleeves.

"Oh, I'll do it," Tsuna's mother said.

"Eh?" Azulia looked at her. "No, it's okay. I ate out of these dishes so it's only proper I clean up after myself."

Tsuna's mother laughed. "No, please let me do it. It's my job after all."

Azulia paused. She rolled her sleeves back down. "Sure then. I'll be going out for a bit so...," Tsuna's mother nodded. "See you there, Tsuna." she said as she left the room. Tsuna nodded.

Azulia closed the front door behind her. It was pretty cool for a summer afternoon, but it felt good. Azulia's wings sprouted and she flew off to the park.

"Azulia!" Tsuna looked around the park. "Where are you?!"

Azulia landed behind him. "Flying around."

"Woah!" Tsuna jumped back and fell.

Azulia sighed. "What's the point of jumping back if you're just going to fall. You should just flinch instead."

"A-anyways," Tsuna stammered, "what did you want to talk about?"

Azulia was silent. "Tsuna, I," she paused, "I'm...scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of...," Azulia's eyes lowered in sadness.

Tsuna sat down on a bench hidden in the shadows behind a tree. He motioned her to sit down. When she sat down, he said, "'Of...'?"

"I'm scared o-of Mukuro's... feelings."

"Why?"

"B-because of my experience with those two. Ever since then I've been on my guard. I was about to... No, I was going to tell Mukuro about those two, but I stopped because I was scared. I don't know _why_ I was scared."

Azulia sniffled a bit, but no tears came out. Tsuna thought of what to say to her.

"Azulia," he started.

"I've decided, Tsuna!" Tsuna flinched at her sudden movement when she jumped up from the bench. "Just now I've decided!"

"D-decided w-what?"

"I've decided that I'm going to tell Mukuro about them, about me, anything he wants to know, I guess." She sat back down.

Tsuna stared at her. _Why did her eyes widen_, he wondered. Is she afraid? He narrowed his eyes. _If that's the case, then I should stop her._ He opened his mouth to speak. "A-"

"HOLY CRAP, TSUNA!" The brunette flinched.

"W-what?!"

Azulia quickly turned her head towards him. "I think I'm in love with Mukuro," she whispered.

Tsuna stared at her, dumbfounded. Then he sighed and slumped on the bench. He put a hand on his forehead. "Did you just realize that _now_?" he said with another sigh.

"Wait, you knew?"

"I didn't know when he came to pick you up yesterday, but after some harsh explaining from Reborn and Bianchi I pretty much got the idea. Also, when you came home yesterday you were making some weird faces. It looked like you were blushing, so _that_ gave it away... or made me realize your feelings for him."

Azulia stared at him and blushed.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you love him or not!" came a voice from behind them. Azulia quickly turned her head and Tsuna looked over her shoulder. It was MM. "Mukuro-chan is mine! Stay away from him!"

Azulia sighed. She smacked her forehead. _The last person I ever want to run into._


	5. Chapter V - Found Out

Chapter V ~ Found Out

"Did you hear me, Azulia Arevalo?!" MM yelled.

"I did!" Azulia snapped back.

"Then say something!" MM put her hands on her hips.

"I just did!" Azulia hissed.

Tsuna watched them helplessly as they argued back and forth.

"What do you want anyways?!" Azulia yelled, getting straight to the point. "Why did you come here?!" She muttered under her breath, "No one wants to see you."

"I heard that!" she yelled.

"So what?!" Azulia yelled back. "Answer my question," she said menacingly. Blue flames surrounded Azulia's feet and shot up, forming a perimeter around her.

MM flinched and stepped back. "Wha-"

Tsuna gasped and almost fell off the bench. "Holy cr-" He regained his balance and stood up quickly from the bench. "Wait, Azulia!" _This is bad! Azulia's out of control!_

Azulia outstretched her arm toward MM and a blue light charged in front of her hand.

"Damn!" Tsuna muttered. "Azulia!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Don't do it, Azulia! This is an order!"

A mark on Azulia's chest pulsated as he said that. She gripped her chest and fell on her knees. He rushed to her side and slung her free arm over his shoulder. He looked at MM, who flinched.

"Go back before she attacks you again!"

"Wha-! I won't! My business with Azulia Are-"

"_Go back._" he said quietly, but menacingly. He gave a glare that made it seem like he was in hyper mode.

MM flinched. She put back on a composed, annoyed face and spun on her heel. "Fine!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Tsuna watched her disappear before paying attention to Azulia again. He sat her on the bench and lifted her bangs. She was sweating and still clenching her chest.

"Sorry, Azulia. For ordering you, I mean. If I hadn't you would've harmed that girl for a reason you would have regretted," he explained.

Azulia looked at him and closed her eyes. _He's right. I was only letting my emotions take over me._ She almost always did this when MM was involved. This was actually the first time when she made an attempt to attack her. Azulia released a sigh of relief as the pain from her chest finally faded away.

"Are you better now?" Tsuna asked. She nodded.

"Let's go," she said, panting slightly. "It's already evening. Nana-san will worry."

Tsuna nodded. He held out a hand. "Need help?" She waved it away, still slightly panting.

"I can manage on my own."

"Tsu-kun! What did you do to Azulia-chan?!" Tsuna's mother exclaimed when she opened the front door.

"Eh?! Why did you assume it was me?! I didn't do anything!"

"What happened? Oh! More importantly, come inside!"

They entered. Tsuna went to the bathroom because he had an emergency and Azulia sat on the ground in front of the glass sliding door that led to the yard. She looked her reflection. She had twigs and leaves in her hair and small branches ripped through her outfit, most of them barely missing her flesh. Some leaves also clung to her clothes. She got up and opened the door to take off the rubbish.

_Why didn't I just do this earlier before we came in_, she thought to herself.

On their way home, Azulia wanted to fly so she did. Of course, she took Tsuna with her. She didn't go above the clouds because it was starting to get cold. Along the way back home, some little kids spotted them and thought Azulia was a huge bird and Tsuna was her prey. They decided to help him and threw rocks at her. Most of the rocks missed, but a medium-sized rock flew just high enough and fast enough and smacked Azulia in the dropped Tsuna and fell herself. Tsuna fell into a pond and Azulia fell into a bush, crashing into a huge tree on the way down. Of course, they couldn't tell this story to Tsuna's mother because she still doesn't even know that Tsuna and her husband is in the mafia.

"Azulia was climbing a tree because we spotted a cat stuck up there." Tsuna explained to his mother. "She saved it right before the branch broke and it fell, but she end up falling in the process."

"My," Tsuna's mother patted Azulia's head, "that was very brave of you, Azulia-chan."

"Thank you, Nana-san." Azulia smiled sweetly at her.

Back at Kokuyo Land

"What's wrong with you, byun?" Ken asked MM. "Your face looks pale."

"N-nothing's wrong with me!" she stammered.

Everyone knew something was wrong with her. If you couldn't tell that something was wrong with her, then you were blind. Her whole body was shaking and, just as Ken said, her face looked pale.

Mukuro looked at her. "What happened?"

MM looked back at him. "Mukuro-chan... About that girl you seem to be hanging out with lately..."

"Azulia?"

MM's eyes widened and everyone else looked at him. _Already using her first name?_ they thought.

MM shrugged it off. "Yes, her. You should stay away from her, Mukuro-chan. She's sure to give you problems later on if you keep hanging around her."

"... And why do you say that?" Mukuro asked. "Did you go and meet her?"

He said that a little menacing. MM heard it and flinched when he said it. "Y-yes," she stammered. "B-but Mukuro-chan! She attacked me when I got there and we've met only twice!"

"She attacked you?" he asked with an amused tone. He chuckled. "Azulia must've had a bad impression of you from the start it seems."

MM stared at him, laughing at her. No, it was more like he was laughing at _Azulia_. She looked down and gently bit her lip. "Do you... love that girl, Mukuro-chan?"

He stopped laughing. That question caught him off-guard, but then he smiled and closed his eyes. "I do."

MM flinched at his response. She pouted and put her hands on her hips. "I still don't accept her," she yelled, "but if Mukuro-chan really does love her then..." She didn't want to finish the sentence so she left it at that. Then she perked up again. "At least kiss me once?" she asked Mukuro.

Mukuro chuckled. "My lips belong to Azulia and Azulia only. As are my body, heart, and soul."

"You already _kissed_ her?" MM squeaked. Chrome turned her head and looked at them.

"Yes, I did. However," he plastered a puppy-sad emotion on his face, "at the time that I did, she was still unsure of her feelings for me."

"Unsure?" MM thought back to the evening. She had overheard most of the conversation that Azulia and Tsunayoshi were having, and Azulia said that she loved Mukuro. "When did you kiss her?" she asked.

"Today," Mukuro replied. "Why?"

"Huh. Well, isn't _that_ weird, Mukuro-chan?" She smirked.

"What is?" he asked. She wiped the smirk off her face. She didn't want to have Mukuro annoyed with her.

"I went to go visit that woman this evening and before I said anything to her, I overheard her conversation with that boy they call Tsuna."

"She was with Sawada...Tsunayoshi...?" Mukuro's aura darkened and everyone slightly flinched.

"Y-yes." MM cleared her throat. "In that conversation she said that she loved you."

Mukuro's eyes widened and his dark aura cleared. "Love? She loves me?"

"If she said that she didn't love you before and after you kissed her, Master," Fran said, "but she actually does love you, does that make her a tsundere?"

"A tsundere? I suppose... It does fit her image a little," Mukuro agreed. He laid down on the couch and flipped over. "I'm going to sleep." He closed his eyes and waited eagerly for the next day to come.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I go back and read my stories and I laugh and say to myself, "Lol, what kind of shit is this. Ha ha ha ha."<p> 


	6. Chapter VI - Azulia

Chapter VI ~ Azulia's Morning

Azulia groaned in her sleep. The morning light stung her closed eyes. She flickered them open and stared at the ceiling of Tsuna's room. It was unusually quiet, or so she thought. Lambo could be heard laughing and yelling downstairs. I-Pin could be heard yelling at him. Gokudera could be heard yelling at both of them to "shut the hell up".

Azulia giggled when she heard Gokudera yell. She closed her eyes and flipped on her side. She outstretched her arm and felt something. Her eyes popped open and she saw Mukuro sleeping next to her. She sat up and fell off the bed as she scrambled back. She fumbled to get back on the bed.

Mukuro got up and rubbed his eyes. "Your finally awake," he said when he saw her. "It's late morning, you know."

"M-M-Mukuro!" Azulia stammered. "W-what are you doing h-here?"

"I came to see you." He smiled. "Did I surprise you? You stammering with fear." He seemed amused, which pissed off Azulia a little.

"Damn right you surprised me!" she yelled. "My heart almost stopped!"

"Oiya oiya." He reached a hand toward her and touched her cheek. "I wouldn't want that happening. I need you after all."

Azulia's heart throbbed at those words. Not the good throb. It was a throb of pain.

"Need?" Azulia face showed a pained expression.

Mukuro laughed when he realized what she thought he meant. _So Azulia's sensitive when it comes to love_, he thought. "That's not what I meant, Azulia. I meant that I need you in my life." He smiled sweetly at her. "You're the love of my life after all." He leaned down and kissed her. "Speaking of love," he whispered, "I heard that you said you loved me."

Azulia's heart stopped when she heard that. She held her breath. "H-how?" Her voice was almost inaudible.

"A little bird told me." His smile widened a bit. "I would like you to tell me yourself though, instead of telling someone else." He paused. "Like Sawada Tsunayoshi, for example." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Say it?"

Azulia's whole face flushed red. Mukuro saw her ears slowly turn a light pink. He could almost feel the heat emitting from her ears.

Azulia blushed even more when he chuckled. "T-this is not funny! Let me go!"

She tried to push him away, but he put an arm around her waist and brought her into his chest. He squeezed her slightly, holding her in place.

"Let. Me. Go!" Azulia hissed.

The door opened. Azulia turned her head around and saw Tsuna. Mukuro lifted his face and looked at him too.

"W-whoa... Sorry." He closed the door. Azulia blushed.

"W-wait, Tsuna!" She tried to pull away from Mukuro again. "Let me go!"

He kissed her and pushed her back on the bed. "You're not getting away," he said after parting their lips. He smirked.

Azulia blushed. _This little__ —_

He kissed her again. This one was a little more passionate. Seeing as Azulia's lips were slightly parted, Mukuro took this chance to slip his tongue in. Surprised at the sudden intruder in her mouth, Azulia pushed him away. Barely. Mukuro's grip on her was strong enough to hold her down, yet gentle enough not to hurt her shoulders. To prevent another failed escape, he lightly slapped away her hands on him when their lips parted. Then he pinned her wrists down in each of his hands and resumed his kiss.

Azulia squeezed her eyes shut. She felt her face grow hot. Their lips parted once again and Mukuro stared at her.

He chuckled. "Kufufufu. You do _not_ know how much I am controlling myself right now. Though I'm losing control by the minute." He released her and sat on the edge of the bed. "We should stop before I do something unpleasant." He looked at her for a reply.

Azulia quickly nodded her head. He laughed. He reached over and kissed her gently on her lips.

"Until we meet again," he whispered in her ear.

"Wha-" She reached out her arm to grab him, but his usual purple mist enveloped him and he disappeared. "You're already leaving?" Azulia whispered.


	7. Chapter VII - Small Talk Part 2

Chapter VII ~ Small Talk Part 2 \(_-_)/

Azulia slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She sat down in her usual spot next to Tsuna. He was fidgeting around in his seat. He was unaware of it himself, and Azulia knew he was.

"What is it?" she whispered as she lifted her miso soup bowl.

"E-eh?!" He looked at her. "N-nothing!" he half-whispered back.

"It is _not_ nothing!" she hissed-whispered as she gave him a glare. "You walked in earlier on us! You better forget about that!"

"Eh?! You're mad about that?!"

"I'm not!" She raised her bowl above her head and was about to slam it down, but stopped halfway. She gently dropped it on the table. "It was just embarrassing." (It's kinda hard to imagine them still whispering, but they are.)

"O-oh." was all Tsuna said.

She sighed. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"W-what was Mukuro here for anyway?" Tsuna asked, changing the topic.

"Hm?" She dropped a chunk of rice in her mouth. "He didn't tell you why he was here? I mean, he didn't tell me either, but didn't he come here first?"

"No. I didn't even see him come in through the front door or anywhere else. I didn't even _know_ that he was in the bedroom."

"Hmm...," Azulia popped a piece of meat in her mouth, followed with another chunk of rice. "He probably came in the stalker way then," she muttered.

"The s-stalker way?!" Tsuna gulped. "Y-you mean like picking your lock and s-stuff...?"

"I was just kidding." Azulia laughed. "Nya ha ha ha! You take things too seriously Tsuna. He probably just used his mist to get here." She did a sideways glance. "Then again, isn't that also kinda stalker-ish?" she muttered again. He tensed up. "Nya ha ha ha! Joking, joking."

"Tsuna's all tense up!" Lambo yelled. "Why is that?" He looked at me. I looked back. "Tsuna's afraid of Azulia! A girl! Idiot! Wimp!" He stuck out his butt towards Tsuna and stuck out his tongue. "You will never be worthy of being Lambo-san's servant!"

"Not that I want to be," Tsuna muttered under his breath.

"Why you stupid cow! Don't badmouth Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

Lambo laughed, which pissed off Gokudera even more. "Aho-dera's mad!" He ran out to the front yard.

"Lambo!" I-Pin yelled. "Don't say bad things about people!" She ran after him.

"Why that little-" Gokudera ran after them (mostly after Lambo).

"So," Tsuna continued, "why was Mukuro here?"

"I dunno." Azulia replied. "Maybe to violate me or something," she said in a monotone voice.

"V-violate?!" Tsuna blushed at first, but his face quickly turned pale.

"Yeah," Azulia continued, not seeing his expression. "After you closed the door, I tried to escape his freakin' powerful grip on me. I failed, and he pushed me on the bed and kissed me."

"K-kiss!" Tsuna repeated.

"Yeah." She blushed. "That was a really passionate kiss," she murmured. "Like, _really_ passionate. Well, not really _really_, I guess. All he did was stick his tongue in-"

Tsuna jumped up from his chair. "T-TONGUE?!" Everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong, Tsu-kun?" his mother asked.

"Ah... N-nothing! So how was that cow tongue you ate at that one restaurant, Azulia? Aha ha ha! I see! So it was good! Maybe I should try it next time! Aha ha ha-" He grabbed Azulia's hand and ran upstairs to his room.

"My," She put a hand on her cheek. "I wonder what's wrong with him" She continued washing the dishes.

"Pure," Bianchi said. "He's so innocent." Reborn smiled.

Tsuna slammed the door to his room when they were inside.

"T-tongue? Mukuro k-kissed you with his t-tongue?!"

"Yeah. Oh, and Tsuna, you should stop stammering. If you ever want to lie to someone then stammering is a big no no. You should stop saying 'Aha ha ha" in between your sentences too."

He sat on his bed. "Everything's moving so fast and I'm the one that's worrying over it like it's my problem." He looked at Azulia. "How can you be so calm?"

Azulia returned his gaze. "I'm not calm," she said after a while. "I still didn't get the chance to tell him about how I feel. Even though he asked me he didn't really give me a chance to answer...," she tilted her head, "I think. Well, basically, I didn't get to tell him anything."

"There will always be a next time," Tsuna said after some thinking of what to say.

"You know, speaking of violate-"

"WE WEREN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Tsuna interrupted.

"-Mukuro said that he was holding himself back." She looked like she was in a daze. "Now that I think about it, there was a hint of lust in his eyes."

"O-okay. Stop. STOP!" Tsuna put a hand on his forehead. "This is going into an adult conversation. It's too much for me."

"That's why you're Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna." The door opened and Reborn stood in the doorway.

"R-Reborn! What are you doing there?!" He hugged himself in a protective manner. "W-why am I getting a bad feeling all of a sudden?"

"To become the 10th boss of Vongola," Reborn continued, ignoring his question, "you must first mature into... an _adult_." Azulia saw a glint in his eyes. "So your next mission is-"

"No!" Tsuna stood up. "No no NO!" He ran out of the room. "No more! Let me keep my innocence until the time has come!" His voice faded away.

Azulia giggled. "Nyan~" she said in a flirtatious tone. "Such an innocent boy. "

Reborn smirked. "Good luck with Mukuro."

Azulia looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she said in a playful manner.

"He looks like he'll be quite a handful." He tipped his hat to her and went off to find Tsuna.

Azulia flopped back on the bed as the door closed. "Good luck, huh?" She put an arm over her eyes. "I'll need that or else my heart will be wrapped in chains."


	8. Chapter VIII - Trouble

Chapter VIII ~ Trouble?!

"I _really_ want to teach that woman a lesson for getting close to _my_ Mukuro-chan!" MM screamed at the air.

"Then why don't you?" Fran muttered.

"I can't, you idiot!" she screamed again, looking at him.

"Why not, byun?" Ken asked, looking at her. He munched on a chip.

"Because Mukuro-san will probably kill her," Chikusa replied.

"No he won't!" MM screeched.

"If you hurt Azulia-chan," Chrome said, "then he probably _will_."

Everyone looked at her, shocked. Although you couldn't tell from Fran's poker face, he was also shocked. Only a little bit.

"What this?" MM said at normal volume. "I thought you were on my side."

"I was never on your side from the start. I've been supporting Azulia-chan a long time ago. I think Mukuro-sama is better with her." Chrome's eyes were strong. They held the glare of MM.

"Then why did you tell me that it was her who gave that pendant to Mukuro-chan without hesitating?"

"Because even if you went against her, you wouldn't have won, and Mukuro-sama still would have chosen her."

Everyone was silent. The quiet shy Chrome was speaking up, arguing in fact.

"Hmph!" MM turned her head and Chrome went out. She had plans with Kyoko and Haru.

After she left, Ken said, "That woman... Was Azulia her name?" Chikusa nodded. "Azulia changed Chrome. Wow, I never heard Chrome speak out like that before."

"It is amazing, isn't it?" You couldn't really tell if Fran was just saying that or if he really meant it.

"Hmph. It's none of my business," MM muttered. "And I already knew that I couldn't win against that woman. Mukuro-chan already set it straight for me earlier. I just said I _wanted_ to teach her a lesson, not that I actually going to do it." She whispered the last part to herself.

"Are you going to cry?" Fran asked.

"No, you idiot!" MM yelled.

"I. Will. Tell. Him. Everything. He. Wants. To. Know. When. He. Comes. Again." Azulia muttered to herself.

"What are you whispering to yourself about?" Tsuna asked.

Azulia looked at him and smiled. "Nothing~." She sat down in the desk in front of his. It wasn't her's. "Tsuna," she started.

"Hm?" He looked up with a sandwich in his mouth.

"Do you think I have a split-personality?"

Tsuna stopped eating. He started slowly chewing again and didn't speak until he swallowed. "Why?"

"Just asking, because all of a sudden I feel a different personality taking over me." She leaned on his desk and looked up at him. "You know how I usually am?"

"How you usually are?"

"Yeah. How I'm quiet and I have a poker face and all. Yeah..." She closed her eyes. "I think I'm only like how I was with Mukuro during love relationships and all."

"Maybe you do have a split personality then." Tsuna continued eating. "But that's not a bad thing."

Azulia giggled. "Oh, how you cheer me up, my dear friend, Tsunayoshi."

He smiled. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Mukuro!" Azulia pounced on him as soon as the crosswalk sign showed.

An astonished Mukuro fell against the wall of a store.

"Azu-" he started.

"I love you!" Azulia said loudly, but not yelling.

Mukuro's eyes widened. "Wha-" He could barely utter the word.

Azulia jumped off him. She was blushing from ear to ear.

"Azulia!" Mukuro flinched at the familiar voice calling his possession's name so familiarly.

"Tsunayoshi." She also called him by his full first name. Being childhood friends didn't matter to him. Mukuro was jealous of Tsunayoshi, who Azulia seemed more comfortable with.

"What's with you?!" He bent down on his knees when he caught up to her and gasped for air. "Stop running...like that whenever...you smell someone...familiar! At least take me...with you...!"

He looked at her and saw Mukuro on the ground next to her. "Oh. M-Mukuro," Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He smirked at the short brunette's uneasiness.

Tsuna gasped, but it wasn't at Mukuro's smirk. "Crap! Azulia!"

"What?"

He grabbed her hand. "We have to go! _They're_ here!"

As he said that, there was a small explosion behind the group a few feet away.

Everyone blocked the smoke from entering their eyes, besides Azulia. She stared straight ahead with an uninterested expression.

Tsuna slowly lowered his arm that shielded his eyes. His grip on Azulia's hand slightly tightened as his face grew pale.

"Crap," he muttered as five men stood in front of them.


	9. Chapter IX - An Unusual Invitation

Chapter IX ~ An Unusual Invitation

Tsuna gripped at the container in his pocket that held his Dying Will Pills.

"Let's crush them," Azulia said.

"Easier said than done," Tsuna muttered.

"Who are they, byun?" Ken asked.

"You explain," Azulia ordered Tsuna. "I'm going to make sure they disappear as soon as possible." She dashed past him as he let go of her hand.

"Be careful, Azulia!" Tsuna called after her.

"Who do you think I am?" she yelled back. She was soon engaged in battle.

"So who are they?" Ken asked again.

Tsuna turned to him. "I don't know," he answered.

"Don't know?"

"They just chased me all of a sudden. Azulia was with me at the time so she got involved too. I know they're from the mafia though, since they're using Box Weapons." He looked at the battle scene.

Mukuro looked at too. Then he looked back at Tsuna.

"Will Azulia-chan be alright?" Chrome asked softly.

"She will," Tsuna answered. "She will," he said again.

"Oi~!"

Tsuna and the others turned their heads toward the voice. Azulia stood in the middle of a pile of bodies.

"You already finished?" Tsuna walked towards her. "You didn't kill them, did you?"

"Of course not!" She let go of her huge black scythe as she put her hands on her hips. It disappeared before it hit the ground. "It wasn't hard. Even for you it wouldn't be."

Tsuna sweatdropped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Azulia turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna called after her.

"Home?" Azulia replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then she saw Mukuro. "Ah."

"Kufufu," he chuckled. "I'm hurt that you almost forgot about me, Azulia."

She blushed. "I-I didn't," she muttered.

Tsuna made a face. _Yes you did._

Azulia shot a glare at him. Tsuna looked to the side.

Ken's stomach grumbled. "Gah! I'm hungry, byun!"

"You just had chips earlier," Chikusa muttered.

"Snacks don't fill me up!" he retorted.

"20 packs usually do," Chikusa muttered back.

Ken twitched. "Stop making me sound like a fat ass!" He made fists at Chikusa.

"I-If you'd like," Tsuna stuttered, "my mom is about to make dinner around this time and she'd be glad to have you over."

"I'm not gonna-" Ken's stomach growled again. "What's she making?" he muttered.

Tsuna sweatdropped and Chikusa sighed. "Um, I think steak."

Ken stared at him. Then he grabbed Chikusa. "We're going to their house." He stopped in his tracks and looked back at Mukuro. "Can we, Mukuro-san?"

Mukuro stared at them for a minute. He really didn't want to go to Tsuna's house, but then he saw Azulia.

"Kufufu. Sure, why not?"

He followed them as Ken stomped to Tsuna's house, still dragging Ken by the neck. Chrome followed behind Mukuro. Tsuna and Azulia followed behind the crowd. Azulia looked at Tsuna from the corners of her eyes.

"W-what?" Tsuna asked when he saw her.

Azulia returned her gaze to the group in front of them. "Nothing, just surprised that you invited one of your scariest frenemies to your house." She looked at him from the side and smirked. "You didn't do it for me did you?"

A light blush of embarrassment tinted Tsuna's cheeks. "N-no."

Azulia chuckled. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi."

"Your welcome," he replied with a faint smile.

"So you did do it for me."

Tsuna gasped lightly and covered his mouth. Azulia just laughed.


	10. Chapter X - A Mutual Touch

Chapter X ~ A Mutual Touch

The dinner at Tsuna's house was a little...awkward. To Tsuna's mother, however, it was just another night with a hint of Gokudera's "energy". He was practically screaming at Tsuna about the pineapple-head who tried to take his body once.

"Why is _he_ here?!" he yelled once again, pointing his finger at Mukuro. Mukuro just smirked, ticking off Gokudera even more.

"W-well, K-Ken-san was hungry so I invited them over," Tsuna muttered.

Reborn looked at him. After a while, he smirked. "Job well done, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna blushed from embarrassment when he realized that Reborn knew what his real intentions were.

"How is it a 'job well done', Reborn-san?" Gokudera nearly yelled at Reborn.

"You'll find out sooner or later," he replied while seating himself in a chair at the table.

"By the way," Azulia said from the counter, "why are _you_ here?" she asked Gokudera. "Aren't you usually at home?"

"Lambo and I-Pin were running around near his house and he brought them back here," Reborn answered. "Mama insisted that he stay for dinner since it was getting late anyways."

Azulia nodded her head in understanding.

"Dinner's ready!" Tsuna's mother called, mainly to the three kids in the other room.

Lambo rushed in. I-Pin rushed after him calling, "Lambo! No running!" In return, Lambo just stuck his tongue out. Fuuta walked in like a normal person.

"Hello, Tsuna-nii," he replied with a smile. "Hello, Azulia-nee."

Azulia returned the greeting with a nod of her head.

"Here you go, Azulia-chan." Tsuna's mother handed her a plate with a plump sizzling steak.

"Thank you, Nana-san." she said as she lightly licked her lips.

She laughed. "Your welcome." She served the others.

Azulia jumped off the counter, the plate of steak in her hands.

"Where are you going, Azulia-nee?" Fuuta asked as she walked out of the room.

"Upstairs to Tsuna's room," she replied with a tilt of her head to look at them before she completely disappeared. "I need to do something!"

Tsuna grabbed his plate and went after her. Mukuro stared after them.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna closed the door with his shoulder.

Azulia looked up at him from the floor. In front of her were two huge creatures. Well, to Tsuna they were huge.

"Kage! Leo!" Tsuna smiled at the black wolf and the sun-bleached lion. They purred and growled as a greeting. Kage's black bushy tail thumped lightly against the floor and Leo flicked his tail.

"I wanted to feed them my steak," Azulia replied to his earlier question.

"Eh? Then what about you?"

"They haven't had steak in a while so I'll give them this. They've been wanting it for a while now." She held up the plate to Leo. "You guys both take half, okay?"

They nudged their noses into her hair in understanding. Leo picked up one side of the steak and Kage took the other half. They stood from their sitting position and pulled at the steak, which easily broke in uneven half pieces. They looked at Azulia and offered her some, causing her to giggle.

"Thank you." She took the broken side of Kage's portion in her mouth and lightly pulled, ripping a piece out. She did the same with Leo's.

"No matter how many times I see you doing that with your animals," Tsuna said as he sat down on the bed, "it still seems a little weird. It's almost as if you're doing things that you would only do with a lover."

"I think they do that." Azulia rubbed Kage and Leo behind the ears as they chewed the steak. "Couples, I mean. I think they do stuff like what I just did with Kage and Leo. Like that Pocky kissing game, for example."

The door opened. The four in the room turned their attention to it. Tsuna panicked, thinking it was his mother. The other three remained calm. Azulia knew who was, and Kage and Leo remained calm because Azulia was.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna let out a sigh of relief when the door revealed the Kokuyo student. "You surprised me."

He chuckled. "Why? Were you guys doing something inappropriate?"

Tsuna blushed. "No!"

"Did you eat?" Azulia asked him. Her heart raced a little at the sight of him. Due to all of the events that happened she was more aware of him now.

"No. I wasn't hungry," he replied with a smile.

"Where's your steak?" Azulia asked. She knew the answer, but she wished that it wasn't true.

"I gave it to Ken." Azulia cursed under her breath. Mukuro smiled at this. "Why?"

"I was going to give it to Kage and Leo." She hugged the beasts.

"I'm...gonna go out." Tsuna closed the door behind him.

"Why?" Azulia called after him, but he didn't hear.

"You don't want to be left alone with me?" Mukuro asked with sarcastic sadness in his voice.

"That's not it," she muttered, knowing that the sadness in his tone was fake. She still blushed slightly at the thought of being alone with Mukuro.

He bent down on one knee behind her. She turned her head and looked at him, still clinging onto Kage and Leo. He stared at her, making her blush even more.

"W-what?" she muttered. She let go of Leo and Kage.

"I want to kiss you." He went closer to her. His hands cupped her cheeks.

"W-wait," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" He smiled at her.

She looked at Leo and Kage. She crawled over to them and rubbed her nose against theirs. They purred and growled affectionately. They sat down and their tails wrapped around her.

"See you later," she whispered. They licked her cheeks in response and started slightly glowing. Then they faded completely, leaving her and Mukuro completely alone.

He chuckled. "So you did want to be alone with me."

She turned around and looked at him with a slight pout on her face. Then she blushed when she said, "Yes, I did. Got a problem?"

Mukuro's eyes widened in surprise. Then he smiled and cupped her cheeks again. Azulia closed her eyes and unknowingly tightened them.

"Kufufu. You seem like you're being forced to kiss me."

She opened her eyes. "I do?"

He brushed his hand across her eye, going back to her cheek. "Don't squeeze your eyes shut. Just close them like you would if you're going to sleep." She nodded slowly, and he chuckled. "Way too cute. I can never just think of you as a tool." He kissed her forehead.

"M-Mukuro." She grabbed the sleeves of his Kokuyo jacket.

"Hm?" He kissed above her one of her eyes.

She tugged at his sleeves. He looked down at her and she stared back a him, a light blush on her face. Then she closed her eyes. Mukuro chuckled once more before closing the distance between them.


	11. Chapter XI - Say I Love You

Chapter XI ~ Say "I Love You"

"Is she..." Tsuna flinched at the sound of Mukuro's voice, but he decided to glance at him.

"Y-yes?" he managed to stutter out. Mukuro continued to look at him in the eye, making Tsuna start to sweat. He then looked away to the side, musing about something.

"Does Azulia have a split-personality?" Tsuna's eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"No, she doesn't. I told her that she might, but I'm not too sure of how a split-personality person acts like, since I've never been with one," he explained.

"Hmm. Then why does she seem more...submissive now?"

"She gets like that every time she's in a relationship. I wouldn't say she's _submissive_ though. She's just a bit more obedient."

"That's basically what submissive means," Reborn said from the stairs. Tsuna stepped back in surprise.

"Woah! When did you get here, Reborn?!" Mukuro merely glanced at him from over his shoulder, then turned to face him.

"I've been here the whole time." He smirked, but it faded into his poker face as quick as it had come. "Still, how stupid can you be to not know that submissive and obedient are the same thing?"

"I-I do!" Tsuna defended. "I was just trying to say-" He scratched the back of his head and looked to the side. "Well, how do I explain her... Azulia only gets a bit more...obedient when she's in love, I guess."

"Hoh~ And how do you know this?" This was Mukuro's chance to learn more about Azulia, even if it was only a little bit and from his...frenemy.

"Well, Azulia _did_ have two other boyfriends. You walked in on our conversation that day. Didn't she tell you..." His voice faded away when he realized something. "Oh wait. Don't answer that. I already know the answer."

Mukuro smiled, motioning Tsuna to go along with the story that he _will_ tell him. Tsuna got the point when Reborn looked at him also.

"Well," Tsuna said to Mukuro, "what do you want to know first?"

Azulia stared at the blue sky, following random clumps of clouds until they disappeared from her sight. Every now and then, she would sigh. It would be a long sigh that she released from her lungs. It would sound as if she were still in a dream, a lovely wonderful dream.

But that all ended when the door to Tsuna's room slammed open, dragging her back to the real world.

She flipped her head around, alarmed at the sudden loud noise that seemed to thunder in her ears. Her widened eyes returned to their normal size when she realized that it was only Mukuro who stood in the doorway.

But after remembering the event that had happened between them just a few moments ago, her face immediately flushed. She didn't want him teasing her again, so she tried to make it go away by asking him a question.

"Mukuro..." She couldn't think of a question. She didn't want to ask him why he was there because he never said that he was going to leave. She didn't want to ask him what he was doing because he wasn't doing anything to have to make her ask him that question. The question 'How are you' was immediately thrown away because it was just plain stupid to ask it right now.

He walked towards her before she could ask anything, not that she had anything in mind. He took her hands in his and stared into Azulia's confused navy blue eyes. Then he smiled and said, "I want to talk to you. Let's go inside."

Azulia blinked at him, but did as he wanted. Was this going to be a bad talk, or just a talk? She couldn't quite read his emotions from his facial expressions. She usually picked up his emotions in his tone. If she picked it up from his facial expressions, they had to be _really _obvious.

"What's wrong?" she asked when they were seated on Tsuna's bed. He plopped his head on her shoulder.

"I'm not one to apologize, but I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Azulia blinked again. "What are you apologizing for?"

There was a pause before he said, "I wanted to know more about you, so I asked Sawada Tsunayoshi. It wasn't until he told me that I realized that I should've asked you to tell me things." He put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his chest, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "The fact that he knows all about you," he went up to her ear, "makes me a little jealous."

"Hm? That's it?" Mukuro eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Azulia. "I'm not mad or anything, if that's what you thought. I was planning to tell you anyways. It doesn't make a difference who told you or not. It's your choice on who you decide to hear it from." She smiled. Mukuro stared at her, dumbfounded. Then he sighed and slightly chuckled.

"I see. I can't figure you out," he mumbled.

"Really? I thought that I was actually pretty easy to figure out." She moved a hand behind her head and laughed.

"Your personality has been constantly changing. Do you have a split-personality?"

Azulia put her hand down and looked at the spikes on the back of Mukuro's head. "No. I just become different whenever I'm in love or in a relationship. That's all."

"Hoh. I see."

Silence engulfed them and Azulia began to realize that she and Mukuro were hugging. Her face slowly began to heat up and her heart started to beat louder. She gripped the back of Mukuro's Kokuyo jacket and put her forehead on his shoulder, hiding her face.

"A-anything else you want to know?" Her voice was muffled.

He chuckled. "No, Sawada Tsunayoshi already told me everything I wanted to know."

She turned her head and faced him. "What did he tell you anyways?"

"About your two ex-boyfriends. That's all I wanted to know anyways." There was a pause before he kissed her neck. "But he didn't tell me what I wanted to hear the most, not that I wanted him to."

Azulia tensed up a bit when he had kissed her neck. "Why not?"

"Because it would be a little disturbing if he said it. I want to hear it from you," he whispered in her ear.

"W...what is it? And why are you becoming loving again all of a sudden?"

He chuckled. "Because I love you, and I want you to love me also."

Azulia gently pushed him away so that she could look at him. "You want me to tell you 'I love you'?"

"You've never said it, so yes." He stared back at her.

"Actions mean more than words. Haven't you heard that before? Do you _really_ think that I'm the type of person to do things like...kissing," she blushed, but glared at him, "with a person I don't love?"

Mukuro stared at her with wide eyes, dumbfounded. Then he chuckled. "Sorry." His hands brushed her cheeks and wiped away the tears threatening to spill for her eyes. "I'm sorry." His lips brushed hers as she gripped his hands. "I love you." He pressed his lips against hers. "I love you."

Azulia closed her eyes. "Mm."

When their lips parted, she managed to get out, "I love you." It came out as a whisper, but Mukuro heard it through the loud outbursts of Lambo. He smiled a genuine smile and said once again, "I love you," adding a 'too' at the end.


	12. Chapter XII - Extra Chapter

Chapter XII ~ Extra Chapter: Valentine's Day Special

Azulia heaved out a dreamy sigh. She leaned down on her desk, her head facing the blue skies behind the clear window. A perfect sky blue with perfect white clouds that were perfect sizes. The day was going just perfect, besides the fact that they were in school.

"So what are you going to do for Valentine's Day?"

Azulia turned her head towards a pair of girls, her cheek still on the desk.

"Valentine's Day? I'm going out with my boyfriend. What are you doing?" her friend asked.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." The first girl's voice trailed off.

"Wait, you don't _know_ yet? Valentine's Day is in two days!"

'_Valentine's Day_,' Azulia echoed in her head. '_In two days... Valentine's Day is in two days._'

"What about your boyfriend?" the second girl suggested to her worrying friend.

Azulia immediately blocked out their conversation as she thought about something else. '_Boyfriend... Mukuro._'

She shot up from her desk, blushing madly. Then she sunk back in her chair.

"Okay!" the teacher called. "Take your seats. We have a new student to introduce." She turned to the door. "Come in."

The door opened slowly, and Azulia heard some whispers of curiosity. Azulia looked up, a little curious to see the newcomer.

The student walked in, almost confidently, and faced the crowd when he reached the teacher's desk.

"Yo! My name is Kurokawa Taichi. Nice to meet you guys!"

He made a peace sign and thrust it towards the room as if it was the coolest thing in the world. Liking his personality, Azulia stood up and beamed a smile at him. She waved her hand frantically above her head.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Arevalo Azulia!"

Taichi stared at her for a moment longer before waving back and smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"So this is the courtyard. There are always a lot of people here, so I suggest you go somewhere else if you want peace and quiet," Azulia explained to Taichi. "I don't think you'll have any problems being out here though, with your loud personality and all."

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto followed silently behind. Gokudera made small whispered insults to the still oblivious Yamamoto, who just laughed them off. Tsuna observed Taichi and Azulia just as quietly as the duo behind him was arguing. Taichi's seat happened to be next to Azulia's, which was fine for all of them besides most of the girls and boys. The girls because they had already taken a liking to his looks. The boys because they liked Azulia too, though none of them ever confessed their untrue feelings for her. The teacher wanted someone to show Taichi around the school to get him familiar with it quicker. The girls immediately volunteered and some of the boys did also. Taichi wanted Azulia, though; he requested her specifically. Azulia didn't object because she felt like she had nothing better to do. So here they were now.

"What was that?" Taichi shot her a playful glare.

"I mean that you have a nice, cheerful personality. You'll make friends in no time," she rephrased with a smile.

"That's true, since you guys are already my friends." He turned around to include Tsuna and the others in the conversation too. "How long have you all known each other?"

"Why don't you min-" Gokudera began.

"Since junior high," Tsuna interrupted with a nervous smile. He was a little happy to be part of the conversation.

"Don't mind Hayato," Azulia whispered. "He's a grouch, but he's a nice guy. Same with Kyoya, too."

"Kyoya?" Taichi looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Hibari Kyoya. He's the other grouch, _way_ grouchier than Hayato. A loner, you could say. Kind of. He's a nice guy, too, though he'll never admit that he's helping you. You'll have to return the favor, though." She laughed lightly.

Taichi smiled. "I see. I can't wait to meet him."

"You'll be eating those words," Gokudera muttered. "You won't want to be meeting _him_."

"Bianchi, what do you make Reborn on Valentine's Day?"

The Italian woman spun around, her eyes glittering. Then they returned to their normal green color, still shining a bit. "I make him...things."

Azulia eyed her. "Things," she echoed. "Things like what?"

"Well, chocolate, of course!" Haru answered instead.

"Filled with all of my love." Bianchi hugged herself and waltzed around the dining room.

"Are you planning on giving Reborn-chan something, Azulia-chan?" Kyoko asked.

Bianchi stopped in her tracks and glared at the raven-haired girl. Azulia waved her hands in front of her.

"No, no. It's for...someone else." She turned her face to the side.

"Who?" Haru jumped on her feet and raced towards the blushing girl. The topic had caught her attention.

Bianchi stared at her. Azulia stared back, almost defiantly. The pink-haired Italian woman then smirked. "Oh-ho~ Muku-"

"No!" Azulia yelled. She clamped a hand over her mouth, then let it fall as quickly as it had ascended. "I mean, yes."

"Eh?!" Haru and Kyoko exclaimed, for different reasons.

"You're a couple now?" Kyoko exclaimed happily and excitedly.

"With that dangerous man?" Haru exclaimed, her eyes wide with fright.

"He's not dangerous anymore," Azulia muttered. "Not _that_ dangerous, at least."

"Make him chocolate," Bianchi replied simply.

"I don't know if he likes chocolate, though," Azulia said, her voice lined with worry.

"I'm sure he'll eat it if it's from you, Azulia-chan," Kyoko assured her.

Azulia stared at her, thinking. Then she threw her hands up in the air. "I'm making him chocolate. That's all I can think of."

Bianchi chuckled, almost darkly. "I'm sure he has other things in mind."

Azulia looked at her as she tied her hair, wondering what the Italian woman was talking about.

"Azulia!"

The girl turned around to face Taichi, the owner of the voice.

"Hello, Taichi," she greeted with a smile. "Did you need me for something?"

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to talk with you," he said a little sheepishly.

"Sure, I have time." She sat back down at her desk. "Well, we have time, seeing as there's nothing else to do for three minutes until the bell rings."

Taichi laughed a bit as he sat down at the desk in front of her. He straddled the chair, facing her, and leaned on his crossed arms. "You know, I've always thought you had beautiful eyes, Azulia."

Azulia blushed a little at the sudden compliment, but took it as a compliment from a friend. "Thank you. You have a nice personality. I think I've been saying that lately." She scratched her chin.

"So," Taichi looked to the side, "I was thinking-"

The bell rang, interrupting what the transfer student was about to say. Azulia stood up abruptly, finally remembering about the chocolates she had to make for Mukuro.

"Sorry, Taichi. I'm going home now. I have urgent business to attend to."

She grabbed her bag, but was jerked back by a pull on her hand. At the same time, Taichi had nearly yelled, "Wait!" Azulia turned around and looked at him with startled eyes.

"Ah, well, wanna walk home together?" he asked with a smile.

She returned the smile. "Sure!"

He grabbed his bag and left with her. They didn't say a word to each other until they were outside the school doors. Taichi decided to speak then.

"Are you doing anything for Valentine's Day, Azulia?" he asked.

"Hmm, I'm making chocolate." She looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just asking. If possible, would you like to go with me somewhere on that day?" he asked with more confidence.

"Tomorrow?" She looked ahead, thinking hard. "I don't think-"

She stopped in her tracks. Taichi looked to see what had made her eyes widen. At Namimori High's school gate stood a boy with a different uniform. Taichi recognized it as Kokuyo.

"What's a Kokuyo-" he began, but held his tongue when he looked at Azulia again. She stayed where she was. Taichi took a closer look and saw that she was blushing madly; it reached the tips of her ears.

Taichi turned back to the Kokuyo student. There was a crowd of girls that he hadn't noticed before, and he didn't seem interested in any of them at all. Taichi wanted to make sure, so he decided to watch the scene for a while. The student finally looked up at their direction. Taichi saw Azulia flinch and her eyes widen, the blush tinting her face growing a deeper shade of red. She looked down at the ground, and her bangs covered her eyes. Taichi looked back to the student, who was smirking until the two boys made eye-contact with each other. The Kokuyo student seemed surprised for a moment, then he quickly changed it into a glare. It sent shivers down his spine, and Taichi straightened up as if a sergeant had yelled at him.

"Sorry, Taichi. I won't be able to walk home with you after all," Taichi barely heard the girl mutter. "Someone came to pick me up." She walked past him, said over her shoulder, "Sorry again," and walked up to the Kokuyo student, whose attention was back on Azulia.

"Azulia," Mukuro said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

He pushed through the crowd of girls with ease; it almost seemed as if he was floating towards her. He put a hand under her chin and cupped it, making her look up at him. "Picking you up. What else? Don't I get a greeting kiss?"

Azulia blushed furiously again, but she made no attempt to kiss him.

"So mean." He chuckled. Feeling the glares from the group of girls and the glances from onlookers, he whispered in her ear, "We're leaving."

Before Azulia could react to being lifted off her feet, Mukuro sped away from the school. When they were out of sight, he put her down.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Azulia looked up at him. "Who was who?"

"That boy you were walking with."

"Taichi?" Mukuro stiffened. "He's a transfer student."

"Hoh~. Really. That's nice." He cupped her cheeks and leaned down to press his lips on hers.

"Mm!" Azulia squeezed her eyes shut, surprised by the sudden contact.

"You guys seem to be getting along very well," Mukuro said when they parted.

Azulia stared at him, then laughed. Mukuro stared at the laughing girl, surprised at her reaction. Azulia saw his expression and continued laughing as she apologized.

"Are you jealous of Taichi?" She held back her laugh.

Mukuro smirked, which sent chills down Azulia's spine so she stopped laughing. "Not really. You're mine after all." He leaned down and kissed her again. "See you tomorrow, Azulia."

She blushed and waved, looking down to the side at the pavement. Mukuro let out a small laugh, inaudible to Azulia.

"It's Valentine's Day, Azulia-chan, Kyoko-chan!" Haru threw her hands up in the air. She was walking with the two girls to school. "I'm so excited!"

"I am too," Kyoko agreed.

"Ah, this is where I have to part. Bye, Azulia-chan, Kyoko-chan!" She turned around and skipped towards her school.

Azulia and Kyoko waved. "Bye," they said in unision.

Hearing Azulia's voice made Haru stop and turn around. Kyoko and Azulia looked at her questioningly. Haru leered at the raven-haired girl.

"Good luck with Mukuro-san today!" she called.

She laughed when Azulia blushed. Kyoko giggled also.

"Don't worry about me!" Azulia yelled back.

"Bye!" Haru waved.

"Geez, that girl," Azulia muttered. Kyoko giggled.

"Um, Azulia," Taichi whispered.

It was self-study because the teacher claimed that he was sick, but Azulia really just thought that he was lazy. She turned and looked at Taichi, thinking her boredom would finally be relieved.

"Yes?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Can you meet me at the courtyard after school?"

He looked away, hiding his blush so that Azulia wouldn't see it. Fortunately for him, she didn't notice his face changing color.

"Sure," she replied, almost ending it as a question. It was a little disappointing to her, since Taichi didn't really speak after that because he started studying. Azulia was engulfed, once again, in boredom.

After school, Azulia went to the courtyard, as Taichi wanted. He was already there, his hands behind his back. He smiled at her when she came into sight.

"So." She dragged out the syllable in a questioning manner. "Did you need anything?"

"I just wanted to...confess something." Taichi said, blush lightly tinting his cheeks.

"Confess?"

"I...love you, Azulia. It started as a small crush since your outburst when we first met, but as the days came, I felt my feelings grow stronger. Even though for Valentine's Day it's the girls that usually do the confessing and giving, I thought that I should take this chance to confess my feelings for you. Will you go out with me?" He brought his hands into view, holding flowers and a box of chocolates.

Azulia stood speechless. She was slowly processing what Taichi had just said in her mind, and the processing became faster.

"Love?!" she yelled. Then she covered her mouth, in case anyone heard. She lowered her voice and said, "But we've only known each other for two days."

"I know, and this must be weird for you, but I believe in 'love at first sight'." He looked steadily at her.

She blushed, flattered and a little embarrassed. She was embarrassed because she had technically fallen in love with Mukuro in one day.

"Thank you, Taichi," she began. "I'm flattered that you feel that way about me, but-"

"Hoh~? What's this?"

Azulia snapped her head around at the familiar voice, and Taichi flinched at the sight of the intruder.

"Mukuro!"

"Foolish boy," he said to Taichi, ignoring his shocked girlfriend at the moment. "I thought I had made the relationship between us clear yesterday, but I see that you didn't get any of my hints. Let me tell you," his trident formed in his hand, and Taichi's eyes widened in shock and fear at the pointy, dangerous weapon, "she is _mine_, so don't," he thrust the trident in his face, "try anything funny with her."

"Mukuro, stop! He didn't do anything!" Azulia pulled on his arm, determined to get the now-dangerous teenager away from an innocent person who would mostly likely be killed any moment now.

Mukuro, not obeying, glared at Taichi. He then smirked at the look of horror on his face. "I assume you understand what I am trying to ask of you?"

Taichi nodded, his eyes falling on Mukuro and to the trident that was still near his face. When Mukuro made no attempt to attack the pitiful boy, Taichi ran away, scared for his life. Mukuro let out a small huff.

"What was that for," Azulia spat angrily. "You didn't need to do that to him!"

Mukuro turned around and looked down at her. She had her fists clenched and glared up at him.

"He tried to get close to you," he said simply. "I already gave him the hint yesterday that you belonged to me, but it seems like he's the persistent type."

"He's just a _friend_, Mukuro," she said lowly.

"Friends don't confess their feelings of love to you."

Azulia blushed, but retorted, "I didn't know he felt that way about me until today!"

"Why are you blushing?" he asked suddenly.

Azulia stood up straight. "What?"

"You were blushing when you realized he was confessing to you, too." He wrapped an arm around around her waist and pulled her towards him. "How mean of you. I knew you guys were too close for comfort."

Azulia felt a pang of hurt and anger. How could Mukuro think that she was going to cheat on him? "You think that I'm going to cheat on you?"

"You were going to answer."

"Yes, and I said 'but' before you interrupted me!" she yelled. "How could you think that I was going to cheat on you? Do you really have no confidence in me at all? In that case, you should have never confessed to me at all."

She pushed him away from her and walked away. She felt the tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them out. She didn't need to cry for a person like him right now. He was being a jerk.

Mukuro grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't. Let me go."

He kissed her and pulled back before she could hit him. "Forgive me. I really am sorry."

Azulia stared at him for a moment longer before saying, "You're a real idiot." She broke out of his grasp and grabbed her bag that was against the wall of the school building. She rummaged through the contents. She grabbed what she was looking for and threw it at Mukuro. "Here."

Mukuro caught it as it hit his chest. It was a small indigo-colored gift bag with a purple ribbon tied in a knot to secure its contents from spilling out. He untied the knot and peered inside. "Chocolates?"

"My gift to you for today," Azulia said bitterly.

He looked back at the chocolates, at her, then back at the chocolates again. He picked one out and popped it in his mouth. It was sweet, but not to sweet. The perfect taste, he thought.

He smiled. "Thank you, Azulia."

Azulia blushed at the rare sight of his genuine smiles. "You're welcome. You better stop being a prick after this, though."

He chuckled. "Sure, why not." He thought for a moment as he popped another chocolate in his mouth. "Why don't we do a little something else?"

"Something else? Like what?"

He smirked. He gulped down the last of the chocolates and lifted Azulia. "Just a little something." He took her into the bushes.

"W-wait. I don't like where this is going."

He laid her on the grass and got on top of her. They were completely hidden from view now. "Just think of this as a gift from me for those chocolates."

"The boys are supposed to give back on March 14th!" she hissed quietly.

"Then think of this as a continuation of your gift."

He kissed her when she was about to say something else. His tongue glided across her lips and Azulia parted them, swearing at herself. Mukuro had given her a lot of kisses like this one that it had become a habit for her to open her mouth when he asked with his tongue. His hand slid up her shirt. Azulia, surprised, gently pushed him. Mukuro held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Just touching, promise," he reassured her.

Azulia stared back. Mentally sighing and physically blushing, she stopped resisting.

It was a little awkward between Taichi and Azulia, but Azulia hoped that it wouldn't ruin their friendship. Although she didn't think of him as someone a little more special, he was fun to be around. Taichi seemed to understand this, and spoke up.

"Here."

It was after school, and Azulia stared at the flowers and chocolates that he held out. She looked back up at him. It had been two days since Valentine's Day, so Azulia didn't know what these were for.

"I was a coward for running away on Valentine's Day. I regretted it."

"You shouldn't be ashamed. You were scared. I would be, too, if someone just shoved a pointy object in my face." Azulia didn't think she would, though. Being involved with the mafia had made her a little used to those things.

"I know you were going to reject me that day," Azulia felt a pang of sympathy, "but I still want you to have this, since it was originally for you anyways. I won't think of it as you accepting me as someone special, so just please accept it."

Azulia hesitated, but she took them. "Thanks, Taichi. I really mean it. And I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"You were with that boy again."

Azulia looked at Mukuro. He was sitting on the floor in Tsuna's room, uninvited, but Tsuna let him stay in there. He was sure that Azulia wouldn't let him destroy his room, though he had his doubts. One of his arms lay on the bed where Azulia sat reading a book. He didn't look at her as he said his statement.

"As friends," she replied.

Mukuro turned his head. He got up and crawled on the bed towards her. When his hands trapped her from escaping, he took the book from her hands and put it on the pillow.

"I know that."

Azulia cringed as his face got closer to hers. "Then why would you say that?"

Mukuro sat with his legs entrapping her this time, and pulled her close. He kissed her and said, "I'm just a little troubled that that boy might make a move on you someday."

"I don't think he will," she reassured him.

"Oh?"

"Today, I accepted his gifts because he really wanted me to." When Mukuro's face darkened, she quickly added, "He understands that I just want to be friends. I think he gave up on me."

He returned to his normal face. "What a foolish boy. He let go of a jewel."

She ignored his compliment. "Well you kind of threatened to kill him if he didn't back off."

"He should have fought back."

"And you want that?"

He looked at her and put a lock of hair behind her ears. "No," he answered truthfully, "because you are mine, and mine only." He cupped her cheeks and pulled them towards him, placing a gentle yet forceful kiss on her lips. "Don't forget that."

* * *

><p>I would like to thank all of you who took the time to read this story all the way to the end, even if you thought it was a waste of time.<p>

I would also like to thank LynnStark, for she/he has been giving reviews for this story a lot. Also a thanks to the anonymous user who gave a review.

End of story


End file.
